


In From The Cold

by Shadowplay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowplay/pseuds/Shadowplay
Summary: Mulder thoughts while reclining on a Skinner couch.





	In From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

In From The Cold by cdavis

Title: In From The Cold  
Author: cdavis  
Email:   
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairings: M/Sk  
Date: 10/21/99  
Beta: MoonShadow, my guiding light  
Category: Vignette  
Disclaimers: Everyone knows to whom the characters belong. They're not mine.  
Summary: Mulder thoughts while reclining on a Skinner couch.  


* * *

In From The Cold  
by cdavis

Walter's chest makes a nice backrest as we lounge lengthwise on the couch. It's broad and solid and I especially appreciate its warmth up here in this old cabin. Trust him to think winter is a nice time to spend time in a place without central heating. I can't imagine why he wanted to come up here now unless he likes having me plastered against him at every opportunity...well, maybe that's why he did it.

There's a fire in the fireplace and as long as I have these nice, big arms around me I don't even mind the cold much. I can deal with it when he holds me. Walt's sipping on a scotch and I'm nursing a cognac to chase away what's left of the cold after our foray to bring in the groceries. So I've got the heat going on the outside and the heat going on the inside and I'm feeling rather lazy.

The thought that I'm not holding up my end of the relationship begins to bother me. I should be stirring something up. Creating a little of my own brand of havoc. I'd like to play with Walter but I'm just not very good at it. Never have been. I tried it a couple of times when I was a kid but the results were never what I expected.

One case in point was back when Sam was five and we were all at the summer house. Sam wanted to get something out of the closet but I wouldn't let her. I threw my back against the door and told her I wouldn't let her in because there was a ghost inside. She didn't believe me at first but I guess I was pretty convincing because soon she was squealing in the way she did when she was having a good time. I guess Dad didn't think she was having a good time. And I don't want to think about what happened next.

I'd like to play with Walter. Not the kind of games we engage in at the office where he growls at me and I pretend to not give a shit. And not the kind that involve any of the toys at the back of the bedroom closet - although I like those a lot. Just something meaningless and fun.

I startle, just a bit, to get his attention. "Walter. I think there's a ghost in the closet," I whisper, doing my best to sound sincere.

"Only one?" he chuckles, kissing my ear, and I feel his fingers carding my hair. "Don't worry. I won't let it get us."

I settle back again, somehow reassured. I'll get this playing thing down pat one day. And when I do, Walter won't know what hit him.

END

  


End file.
